Black Lantern Central Power Battery
History Origin Created to contain the power within the Anti-Monitor. After being injured by the detonation of the Qwardian Central Power Battery, the Anti-Monitor was betrayed by Superboy-Prime, and was hurled across the universe. Landing on Ryut, a planet in Space Sector 0666, the Anti-Monitor was discovered by an unknown force. Too weak to resist or escape, the Anti-Monitor screamed in horror as a prison formed around him, in the form of the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. During the Final Crisis, Black Hand was being transported to another facility when he experienced a sudden power surge and killed his guards. The explosion somehow transported Hand across the galaxy to Ryut. The transportation was unpleasant for Hand, who began vomiting black blood. An unknown presence spoke to Hand, who could hear him. He soon made his way to the Black Battery. The Blackest Night Two members of the Green Lantern Corps were sent on a secret mission to find the Anti-Monitor's corpse which was done so under the orders from Scar. These Green Lanterns were Ash and Saarek who were ultimately successful in finding the body of the Anti-Monitor on Ryut inside the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Saarek sensed the dead awakening and the two Green Lanterns attempted to flee but were killed when Black Lantern hands burst from the ground beneath them. During The Blackest Night, thousands upon thousands of Black rings poured from the Battery and spread throughout the Universe. At the same time, Scar kidnapped the Guardians of the Universe and imprisoned them in Black ooze next to the Battery. At the same time a disembodied voice continuously reviewed the Battery's charge, rising by the second. Once the Lantern reached 100%, the Black Lanterns on Oa ceased attempting to steal hearts and launched an all out attack on the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. within the Black Lantern Central Power Battery.]] Shortly afterward, the Black Lantern Central Power Battery was teleported to Coast City on Earth. At the same time, the mastermind of the Blackest Night began to manifest as Nekron, the Lord of the Unliving, took form within the universe. After he stepped forward, he brought back the dead inhabitants of Coast City as Black Lanterns in order to finish his campaign by purging the entire universe of life. Shortly afterward, the leaders of the various Lantern Corps attacked him and combined their light to form the White Light. However, this had little effect on Nekron and he used their energy to charge the Black Lantern Central Power Battery which formed new Black Lantern Power Rings that were used to forcibly turn various resurrected heroes into Black Lanterns. As the heroes of Earth battled the undead, the superhero known as Dove who unleashed the White Light decided to damage the power source of the Black Lantern Corps. The initial strike led to a backlash of energy hitting Dove and a great voice emerged from the Central Power Battery that demanded Nekron to let him out. Dove quickly told Cyborg of the Teen Titans that "someone" was within the great Battery. The battery was destroyed when a white power ring entered it, reviving the trapped Anti-Monitor. See Also *Black Lantern Central Power Battery/Gallery Note *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Lantern_Central_Power_Battery Category:Central Power Battery Category:Black Lantern Corps